


Гримерка

by Kirinata



Series: Vocaloid microfics [2]
Category: Vocaloid
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Pre-Femslash, Soulmates
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:15:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28601295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirinata/pseuds/Kirinata
Summary: Мику выводит черточку за черточкой, мелкие иероглифы ровно ложатся на запястье, и Рин, смущаясь, замечает, что ее запястья исписаны тоже.Soulmate AU, где на теле проявляются все рисунки и записи, которые были сделаны на теле другого соулмейта.
Relationships: Hatsune Miku/Kagamine Rin
Series: Vocaloid microfics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2047868





	Гримерка

Мику всегда готова к репетиции на сто двадцать процентов из ста. В бирюзовой папке ноты и сценарии всегда разложены по порядку, отпаренное с утра концертное платье висит в гримерной в чехле, обязательно подписанном, все аксессуары на столе разложены так, чтобы сразу можно было схватить и надеть, не тратя время на поиски.

Рин таскает ноты в карманах любимых шорт, и не всегда это именно те ноты, которые нужны сегодня. Костюмы лежат в гримерке стопкой, право следить за которой давно отвоевал Лен, и Рин к ним даже не притрагивается, пока не придет время выступать.

Она редко успевает выучить текст до конца - хорошо, если в голове уляжется хотя бы половина. Планы продюсеров постоянно меняются, и тогда все становится с ног на голову, поэтому Рин предпочитает быть ко всему одинаково неготовой.

Когда она вихрем влетает в гримерку, Мику уже там, вставляет в свою гарнитуру батарейки. Стул рядом свободен - неслыханная редкость, потому что артистов много, а места мало, так что на стульях постоянно что-то лежит, больше то не на чем.

Мику улыбается ей, приглашает присесть, и Рин, совсем немного паникующая, садится, быстро стягивая с себя истоптанные уличные кроссовки. Сменки с собой у нее нет, снова забыла, и ноты в карманах, как назло, совсем не те, что нужно.

Выражение ее лица становится почти отчаянным, и Мику понимает все без слов. Собственной сумки с собой нет - не хотелось занимать еще больше места, да и зачем, если она совершенно точно готова?

Мику вздыхает и берет со стола забытую кем-то ручку, вспоминает слова максимально точно и сосредоточенно выводит на коже черточку за черточкой. Мелкие иероглифы ровно ложатся на запястье, и Рин, смущаясь, замечает, что ее запястья исписаны тоже.

Мику выводит рядом ромашку, маленькую и очень аккуратную.

Рин улыбается самой счастливой из своих улыбок.


End file.
